epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Babe Ruth
as Babe Ruth]] Babe Ruth battled Lance Armstrong in Epic Rap Battles of History 31. He was played by Lloyd Ahlquist. Information on the Rapper George Herman "Babe" Ruth, Jr. (February 6, 1895 – August 16, 1948), nicknamed "the Bambino" and "the Sultan of Swat", was an American baseball player who spent 22 seasons in Major League Baseball (MLB) playing for three teams (1914–1935). Known for his hitting brilliance, Ruth set career records in his time for home runs. Ruth originally entered the major leagues with the Boston Red Sox as a starting pitcher, but after he was sold to the New York Yankees in 1919, he converted to a full-time right fielder. He subsequently became one of the league's most prolific hitters and with his home run hitting prowess, he helped the Yankees win seven pennants and four World Series titles. Ruth retired in 1935 after a short stint with the Boston Braves, and the following year, he became one of the first five players to be elected into the National Baseball Hall of Fame. Ruth was the first player to hit 60 home runs in one season (1927) a mark first eclipsed by Roger Maris in 1961 with 61. Ruth's lifetime record of 714 home runs stood until 1974 when it was surpassed by Hank Aaron. Unlike many power hitters, Ruth also hit for a high batting average: his .342 lifetime average is the tenth highest in baseball history, and in one season (1923) he batted .393, a Yankee record.Ruth dominated the era in which he played. He led the league in home runs during a season twelve times, slugging percentage and OPS thirteen times each, runs scored eight times, and RBIs six times. Each of those totals represents a modern record. Lyrics Verse 1: You lived strong, beat cancer. Congratulations! Now I'll drop your ass faster than your own foundation! Third base with an Olsen twin, that's the sin, face it! She's just a little girl, what'd you give her a bracelet? The whole nation knows you ride too tight in the crotch You're as boring as the Tour De France is to watch So come on, little buddy. Don't look so pissed With all that blood and attitude, you're like a menstrual cyclist Verse 2: It's the bottom of the ninth against the Texan in the bathing suit Filled with more artificial ingredients than Baby Ruth It may be way too soon, but I'm calling a shot I'm not talking about those Italians syringes you brought The Sultan of Swat will knock you right outta the park And round the bases to the sound of uproaring applause While you hang your head in shame and disgrace because You got lost and forgot what real sportsmanship was! You look tired, kid. You got Sheryl Crow's feet eyes Pedal home to France and maybe bring me back some fries Cause if you step to Ruth on the mic, I'll fan your fancy bike and all Yerrr out with three strikes and just one ball! Trivia *When Babe Ruth raps at the beginning of his second verse, it is made to sound like a baseball announcer from the 20's/30's. *The Baby Ruth line is not a reference to Babe Ruth. In fact, it is a common misconception that Baby Ruth was a candy bar named after Babe Ruth when it was actually named for President Grover Cleveland's daughter, Ruth. *Babe Ruth is the fourth person to have his first verse shorter than his second, after Chuck Norris, Shakespeare, and Marilyn Monroe. *The pitcher in the video is also Babe Ruth since before Babe Ruth was famous for hitting he was one of the best pitchers in Major League Baseball *Babe Ruth calling his shot is a reference to his famous called shot home run in game 3 of the 1932 World Series against the Cubs where he pointed to the center field fence and then proceeded to hit a home run over it with the next pitch *Babe Ruth's uniform has no logo for the team that he is playing for. He could be playing either for the Red Sox, Braves or Yankees during the battle. However, since he was shown playing as a pitcher, he could be playing for the Red Sox. Also, the location of which he raps is the Yankee Stadium, meaning he can be playing for the Yankees. Rejected "Lyrics" While these are not actual lyrics, these are thoughts that were written on the whiteboard in the Behind the Scenes video for possible lyrics *hall of shame *toss you like a french fry *I don't trust you *tour de france / funny pants *clippy shoes *ballet shoes with clips Category:Epic Rap Battle of History Category:Epic Rap Battle of History Participant Category:Season 2 Category:Epic Rap Battles of History 31 Category:Male Category:Lloyd Ahlquist